Song of Healing
by Leader of the Hoplites
Summary: Doomed to fall before Majora's might, the land of Termina cries for a hero, but the gods will not hear them. Hope now lies in the hands of an exile, but how can he save the day with just instruments and a song of his people? Own nothing, but OC.
1. Chapter 1

The young man was gazing at the stone walls that surrounded his unintentional destination. They had green, surreal designs that formed large loops. The large wooden doors creaked as he looked in. A soldier in light gray armor noticed the boy and waved to him at the end of a small tunnel. Behind the soldier the villagers were going about their daily lives.

"Hello there son."

"Hello sir."

"Where might you come from?"

"Holodrum."

"That's a long way off what made you come to Termina?" "Termina?"

"That's what this country is called and this is the capital, Clocktown."

"I've never heard about it."

" I wouldn't expect you to we're not big in the political scene like Hyrule."

"Yeah, like Hyrule." The boy tried hiding his nervousness with his hunter's cap. The soldier raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, could you point me to a place of rest?"

"Of course, go to East Clocktown and there will be the Stock Pot Inn next to the Milk Bar."

"Thanks."

"By the way, may I ask why someone so young is traveling all by himself?" The boy turned back slinging his backpack to show the soldier several instruments, a baton, and a book carefully tucked inside.

"Whenever I'm traveling I bring back songs from other lands. I'm apprenticed to a musician in Holodrum he thinks I'm old enough."

"What about your parents?" The soldier asked.

"My parents..." The boy looked away sadly.

" I think I understand son." The soldier said gently. The boy thanked him again and headed toward the noisy town center. He hoped he could restart his life here.

The center was bustling with citizens coming to and fro carrying baskets and pots on their head. Merchants were yelling out absurd prices for this fish or that bread to big, shoving crowds in front of their stalls. A man wearing white shorts and shirt and red cap was walking steadily through the crowd towards a small brown box. He took a letter from the box and placed it into his red backpack and walked away. The most remarkable thing the boy saw though, was the large stone tower. There were four painted clock faces around the top with a round brick structure on the very top that had a hole for some reason. It had two entrances, one at the bottom and the other below the clock faces that had a balcony.

"Impressive isn't son?" A heavy set man wearing tiger-striped pants and blue vest asked the boy.

"I haven't seen anything like it."

" Hey! Apprentice! Don't just stand there looking at your feet all day! Get hammering!" The man yelled at a teenager standing on top of a small wooden tower in front of the stone one.

"Sorry about that it's just that the Carnival of Time is in three days and we're trying to get the Festival Tower up in time."

" Carnival of Time?" The boy asked.

"You've never heard? It's the day we celebrate the importance of Time. The Clock Tower will open up at midnight and people will use the Festival Tower to get up there. You can see all of Termina from up there and people say you can touch the stars."

" What else goes on?" Suddenly there was a yell of pain from behind. The apprentice had dropped a wooden plank and it landed on the foot of a worker called Grog. "Son of Din! You broke my foot you little..." He started climbing the ladder. "Gorg! Go sit on the bench! And you get down here!" The man turned back to the boy. "Sorry kid, you'll have to ask someone else I've got to deal with this buffoon." Other people watched the teen getting chewed out, downcasted and embarrassed. The boy shivered it was eerily similar to how his father had...no, better not to bring that up. The boy walked towards the eastern side of town


	2. Chapter 2

Anju smiled brightly at the people standing outside the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen. She handed them wooden bowls and spoons and chattered about the pumpkin and cheese soup her grandmother made. Then she noticed a peculiar guest, the Mayor's son, Kafei.

"Hi Kafei, what are you doing in the food line?" The blue-eyed girl asked the purple-haired boy.

"Hey Anju, I'm not here to get anything to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to go play." Kafei said shyly. Anju's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I have to help Mom and Grandma first, then I'll ask if we can go play."

"By the Laundry Pool again?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help serving food?"

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and they walked into the savory smelling kitchen.

Tortus was a happy man, he had good reasons to be. He was the proud owner of the town's best inn.(The only inn really.) He had a beautiful wife and daughter. His mother was in good health, and in three days his favorite festival would begin.

"Goro-goro pick a song already!"

"I just cannot pick any old song from the book! It has to come from the heart! I would not be a true musician otherwise."

"You'll be a jobless musician if you don't-"

"Gentleman!" called Tortus to two men coming down the stairs. , leader of the Gormon Troupe, with his greasy black hair and long, bushy mustache. Wearing a sparkly red vest and frilly white collar. Then there was Goro-goro, Troupe Musician, with his corse, balding black hair and straight goatee.

"I think it's only polite to the other guests if you would take your argument outside please." Tortus said firmly.

"Yes, yes Tortus we shouldn't bother you or the other people with our personal boats." Gormon curled his mustache as he headed out the door, but not without giving Goro-goro a harsh look. "I do not know why I still work for that man. Oh well, wonders never cease. Good-day Tortus, sorry about the trouble."

"See you later." And Goro-goro left the building. Tortus sighed and went back to some papers about a vote next month to buy the Astral Observatory a new telescope.

"More salt." Said Anju's grandmother. Anju poured a teaspoon into the bubbling soup. Her grandmother gave it a taste.

"Mm,a million times better. Kafei you go get the customer's bowls and Anju will fill them up. "Okay Grandma." said Anju and Kafei brought the first bowl. Grandma joined Anju's mother in washing some dishes.

"You know Irene there's getting to be less people coming to the kitchen."

"That's a good sign, it means there aren't many people in poverty anymore."

"You say that now, but wait until the Carnival of Time when all those fools gamble away their money in lotteries and those nonsense games."

"Oh, Grandma don't be so negative."

"It's true. They'll come in here saying they've lost all their Rupees when they're perfectly capable of working."

"Alright there are some freeloaders."

"Some? More like a lot."

"Okay a lot, but what jobs do you expect them to do?"

"What we did back in my day: Hunt Dodongos."

"What?"

"You heard me, the Gorons would pay us to clear their mines of Dodongos."

"You hunted Dodongos for money."

"I didn't, but the men did. Women stayed home to cook, sew, take care of little ones, and chase off any stray mutts. The children when they were old enough went to work. The girls went to Romani Ranch and the boys went to the Southern Swamp."

"Why couldn't the Gorons take care of the Dodongos themselves?" Irene put the last dish away and dried her hands.

"It's a long story. I think it be better to tell it after dinner tonight." She handed Grandma the rag. "I'm sure Anju will enjoy it. She always likes your stories."

"I'm sure she does." They look at Anju and Kafei serving a mother and child some soup with Anju slipping the girl a Chu Tart. Kafei was always stealing little glances at her. Irene and Grandma gave each other a knowing look. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anju hopped down from the stool by the pot as the last customer was served. She addressed her mother, "Mom! We're done! Can me and Kafei go play by the Laundry Pool?"

Her mother smiled, "Alright Anju, just be back before dark."

"We will. Bye Mom, bye Grandma, bye Daddy!" Tortus said, "Bye sweetie, don't you two get into any trouble now you hear?" as they ran eagerly passed the reception desk.

"We won't. Come on, Kafei I'll race you there!"

"Last one there is a rotten Cucco egg!" said Kafei as the laughing children sprinted out the door.

"No fair Kafei you got a head start!"

"You should've said we'd race after we got out the door!" Kafei leaped over a dog and sped down the path to South Clock Town with Anju ways behind him. "Oof!" Kafei had ran into a person.

"Are you okay?" said a boy a few years older then Kafei and Anju.

"Yeah, sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going." The older boy helped him up as Anju caught up.

"Are you alright Kafei?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"I'm fine, I just tried to plow this guy over though." Anju looked up at the older boy. He seemed to be around fifthteen, and kind of gangly wearing a tattered, faded cloak and a hunter's cap. He had a kind face with deep gray eyes that reminded her of a fox's.

"What's your name mister?" she asked him.

"Ben, I'm from Holodrum."

"What are you doing in Termina?" asked Kafei.

"Music business I'm a musician, well an apprentice musician anyway." Ben showed the instruments in his pack.

"Are you going to play in the Carnival of Time?" Anju asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure." he blushed.

"Shy?" asked Kafei.

"Kind of."

"Can you at least play us a song?"

"Sorry guys, I'm pretty tired from my journey here. Maybe you can hear me play at the Stock Pot Inn."

Anju's face lit up as she said, "I'm the owner's daughter! Can you play us a song after dinner tonight? Can you join us for dinner? I think my mom and dad and grandma would really like you. Oh, and my grandma tells really cool stories like one time-"

"Err, Anju I think we are burning daylight." interrupted Kafei.

"Oh yeah! Well, we'll see you later Ben. By the way, my name is Anju and this is Kafei."

"Good to meet you two."

"Bye!" they both sang in unison as they continued their forgotten race.

Ben resumed walking, and thought that coming to Termina was the right decision after all.

In the shadows, a pair of red eyes watch the boy as he enters the Stock Pot Inn...


End file.
